


Full of Love

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Tord and Matt smoke weed and fuck,,,I'm bad at summary's but that's basically it
Relationships: Matt/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Full of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a gay stoner and i miss my bf so i self project onto these boys and turn them into gay stoners.

It was not an uncommon occurrence to find Matt cuddled up with Tord in one of their rooms, and today they were snuggled up in Tord’s room. They were quite an affectionate couple, especially Matt, needing all the validation and positive attention he could get, and Tord, perfectly willing to give Matt everything he wanted at the drop of a dime. 

Tord gave a soft kiss to Matt as he slid his dick inside of him. It was loving and soft. Matt wanting to be stuffed full of Tord’s cock and Tord loving to spoil Matt with whatever he could want. But Matt didn’t want to be fucked, he just wanted to sit in Tord’s lap and be a good boy, warming Tord’s cock and probably sharing a blunt.

Matt let out a content sigh once Tord was fully inside him, he loved it, he loved Tord. Tord rubbed a hand up and down Matt’s side as he reached for his stash, knowing he had a blunt ready for them. Tord leaned in to give Matt a loving kiss before lighting the blunt and taking a deep inhale. He held the blunt between two fingers and Matt opened his mouth, awaiting the shotgunned hit Tord always gave him when they smoked together. Sort of a ritual they had so they both could enjoy the first hit. 

Tord blew the smoke into the awaiting boys mouth before taking another hit and holding it. Matt held his hit for a few seconds before exhaling, taking the blunt from Tord’s fingers to get himself a real hit. Inhaling for a few seconds before passing it back to Tord, who gladly took it. 

The two continued like this and as they continued to pass the blunt between them the blunt became a roach. Tord gave a soft hum as he put the roach out in the ashtray and gave a kiss to Matt, who gladly returned it. Tord pulled away to get a good look at Matt, his eyes lidded and a dazed smile on his freckled face.

“You look so pretty like this, stuffed full of my cock and stoned out of your mind.” Tord rested his hand on Matt’s face, calloused thumb rubbing the freckled cheekbone. Matt flushed slightly, as he leaned into the touch and praise he was receiving. Tord leaned into give Matt a soft kiss as he thrusted up, causing him to gasp. Matt bit his lip and pushed his hips down into Tord’s thrust.

Tord leaned in to give Matt another kiss as he continued to thrust up into his boyfriend who wrapped his arms around his neck. The pace was slow and loving, letting Matt enjoy every little movement Tord made. Matt leaned his head into Tord’s neck and sucked a deep red mark where Tord’s neck met his shoulder. Payback for all the marks Tord constantly gives Matt. Tord grips Matt’s hips, thrusting particularly hard into Matt’s prostate, causing the ginger to let out a gasp and strangled moan as he shut his eyes in pleasure.

“Fuck,” Matt moaned as he opened his eyes to look into Tord’s grey-green eyes “I love you.” Matt panted out as Tord thrusted up into his prostate again.

“I love you too my elskede. My kjæreste.” Tord leaned in and sucked a dark hickey high on Matt’s neck. Matt leaned his head to the side, letting out soft gasps and moans of pleasure as Tord’s hips started to move faster, milking more noises from his ginger lover.

"Yesssss," Matt sucked in a breath head leans back as he grips onto Tord's shoulder, "Tord, oh fuck! more, please." Tord thrusting up, having the head of his cock press into Matt's prostate and wrapping his hand around Matt's weeping cock. 

"You're dripping pre, elskede." Tord chuckled softly, not slowing his hips down at all, in fact going harder. He pumped his hand around Matt’s cock at the same speed his thrusted into Matt. Milking him for more noises.

"Fuck-! Tord! I'm gonna- shit!" Matt lets out a long moan as he came onto Tord's hand. Tord smirks and fucks Matt through his orgasm. He always needed his partner to cum before him, make sure they were pleasured before he ever cums. Tord thrusts deep into Matt and cums. Matt gives a soft moan at the feeling of Tords load entering him. Matt wraps his arms around Tord, snuggling his face into his neck.

"Was that good my prince?" Tord asked, wrapping his arms around Matt’s waist and leaning against the wall. Matt gives a soft grunt in affirmation. Tord rubbed Matt’s back and attempted to get the ginger off his cock.

"Don't." Matt's voice was a but rough from the smoking and the fucking. Tord chuckled and pulled Matt down to cuddle him, keeping his now softening cock inside of Matt.

"Gonna fall asleep like this," Matt yawned and closed his eyes. Tord gave a kiss to Matt's temples before closing his eyes, letting Matt sleep comfortably.


End file.
